They're Baby, Maybe
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Better Summary inside. Based on the 1982 motion picture film. Rated T for now but may change later. R&R. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Annie (the broad-way musical or the motion picture film.) Or any characters from Annie, I own nothing. I gain nothing from this story except to share my love for the classic musical and it's characters with other fans.**

 **Basic Summary: Based on the 1982 version. Takes place just after Punjab brings Annie down from the bridge. Goes more in depth about how Oliver and Grace react when they realize the danger Annie is in and shows just how worried they are about they're baby. Will also include details about the long lasting secret but newly discovered romantic feelings Oliver and Grace have for one another.**

* * *

Oliver and Grace were standing outside on the terrace though not side by side, Oliver stood at one end and Grace stood at the other.

Annie had just left with her parents or so they thought and both of them missed her already. Despite what you may think if someone were to ask, Oliver would have admitted that he felt lost without the little girl he'd come to love so much.

Grace glanced over at Oliver knowing he was hurting and that he missed Annie too. She made her way over to stand beside him and shakily whispered,"I just can't believe she's gone. I don't wish to sound selfish but I must admit I-I miss her so much, it's not fair!"

Without looking at her Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders and without realizing he did so before he replied,"I know Grace, I know and I miss her too."

But before either of them could say anything else they heard a commotion from inside the house and rushed to see what the matter was when they heard a little voice say something about Annie and bad people.

"Oh no, Annie." Grace cried fearing what could have happened to their beloved Annie.

"Sahib, this little one says Miss Annie was taken by bad people. That the Mudge's weren't who they claimed to be and that they meant to harm Miss Annie." Punjab explained and Oliver rushed into his office with Grace following close behind.

They called the police and arranged for a city-wide search party, Punjab took the auto-coppter so they could find Annie faster and Oliver and Grace took the car.

Nearly an hour later, Oliver and Grace waited as the police, paramedics and rescue team attempted to bring Annie down from the bridge safely.

"Oh Oliver, I can't bare to watch this. What if she falls? Oh we never should have let them take her." Grace was literally in tears and Oliver pulled her to his side and held her close.

Grace turned and buried her face against his chest while Oliver, not taking his eyes off of Annie and the bridge above, wrapped his arms around Grace tightly in an attempt to comfort her as well as himself.

But Punjab being closer to Annie than the rescue team got to her first and safely brought her down.

"Oh Annie, thank goodness you're safe and thank you Punjab!" Grace cried as she first embraced Annie tightly and then Punjab as well as giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Oliver picked Annie up and held her tightly in his arms for quite some time before he finally set her on her feet again,"I thought I'd lost you. I should have known better than to let them take you without more information. Annie, I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy Warbucks. I'm okay now and that's what matters." Annie sniffled lightly and kissed his cheek.

When Rooster slid down the bridge the police had to hold Miss Hannigan back from trying to strangle her brother,"Rooster! You stupid fool! You're lucky the cops are holding me back because if they weren't I'd kill ya!" she screamed.

The police arrested Rooster and Lily and Annie ran up to her former guardian and hugged her tightly,"Thank you Miss Hannigan, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead by now!"

Miss Hannigan froze unsure how to react to that, she still wasn't fond of the kid but she wasn't about to let her brother murder an innocent child even if she did despise said child.

"Yeah well... Now we're even kid! So lemme go and get back to your new family!" Miss Hannigan finally responded before prying Annie's little hands from around her waist and storming off.

Grace took Annie's hand and they along with Oliver walked to the car,"Let's go home. I'm glad you're alright, we were so worried about you Annie." Grace told her and Annie let out a huge yawn as they began the drive home.

"I'm tired." Annie said with another yawn and Grace smiled,"I know sweetheart. Close your eyes and go to sleep, your father and I will carry you to your room when we get home." she replied but Annie was already asleep and cuddled up against her.

When they got home, Oliver carried Annie up to her room and Grace got her ready for bed before she tucked Annie in and then she and Oliver kissed Annie's forehead before turning out the light and quietly sneaking out of her room.

Once they were in the hallway Grace turned to Oliver to bid him goodnight but was unaware of just how close they had been standing to one another causing her to stumble right into him.

Oliver grabbed her arms to steady her and found himself staring into her eyes as if in a trance,"Oliver?" Grace whispered effectively pulling him from his daze.

"Yes Grace?" he replied in a soft whisper.

Grace smiled,"It's very late and we should get some rest. As much as I would love to stand here with you, I really should get some sleep and we'll have a very busy day tomorrow no doubt." she whispered lightly and Oliver nodded looking slightly disappointed but understanding.

"Of course, you're right. Goodnight Grace." Oliver whispered before turning in the other direction but Grace caught his arm.

Oliver looked confused but before he could say anything Grace closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his softly before pulling back.

"Goodnight Oliver, sweet dreams." Grace whispered before she walked swiftly to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Annie (the broad-way musical or the motion picture film.) Or any characters from Annie, I own nothing. I gain nothing from this story except to share my love for the classic musical and it's characters with other fans.**

 **Basic Summary: Based on the 1982 version. Takes place just after Punjab brings Annie down from the bridge. Goes more in depth about how Oliver and Grace react when they realize the danger Annie is in and shows just how worried they are about they're baby. Will also include details about the long lasting secret but newly discovered romantic feelings Oliver and Grace have for one another.**

* * *

The next morning Annie awoke, slid out of bed and with Sandy at her side she ran down the hall to Grace's room and crawled up on the bed.

"Miss Ferrell, wake up!" Annie giggled and Sandy stood on his hind legs at the side of the bed and licked Grace's face.

"Mm, good morning Annie darling." Grace said with a smile and a yawn.

"Good morning. Can we go wake up Daddy warbucks now?" Annie asked with a sly smile and Grace raised an eyebrow as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Annie... I don't know if that's such a wise idea..." Grace trailed off then added,"But just this once, let's do it anyways." She giggled as the two of them raced down the hallway.

"Okay, let's do this quietly Annie. You go on one side and I'll go on the other." Grace suggested and Annie nodded before they tip-toed into the room.

Annie crawled up on one side of the bed and Grace sat down on the other side before they both kissed him on the cheeks. To their utter shock he simply smiled.

"Good Morning girls." Oliver breathed softly and slowly opened his eyes.

Annie curled up beside her father,"Good morning Daddy warbucks." and laid her head on his shoulder.

Oliver surprised Grace by quickly pulling her into their little cuddle fest,"Oliver! What on earth has gotten into you?" Grace laughed as she all but fell on top of him.

Glancing over at Annie, they saw that her eyes were closed and so Oliver took a chance and kissed Grace softly just in time for Annie to open her eyes.

"Yes! I knew it, finally. What took you two so long?" Annie said excitedly and they all laughed.

Grace and Oliver locked gazes and smiled as Oliver replied honestly,"Well Annie... I've loved Grace since the day I first laid eyes on her but until you came into my life, all of our lives I... well I could never find a way to tell her."

Annie nudged his shoulder,"Well now's you're chance, Daddy Warbucks. Go on, tell'er!"

Oliver chuckled and looked at the woman he loved so much,"Grace Ferrell, I have loved you from the moment I first looked into those beautiful blue eyes of yours. No one has ever stood by me as you have, you dare to argue with me when no one else would. I have taken my anger and frustration out on you many times and yet you remain at my side, how or why you would ever return my feelings for you is beyond me but whatever the reason you seem to return my feelings for you regardless. You brought Annie into my life and in doing so, you have forever changed me. I am so in love with you Grace, I haven't the slightest idea what I would do without you."

Grace's eyes welled with tears that overflowed onto her cheeks,"Oh Oliver, I love you so much! I've always loved you and I always will, I will never leave your side. You never have to worry about that because I will always stand by you but you certainly kept me waiting long enough! I love you, Oliver Warbucks and I will always love you!" she replied before she kissed him.

"Does that mean you'll be my Mom, Miss Ferrell?!" Annie squealed and Grace giggled,"Yes Annie, if that is what you want."

"Leapin' lizards! Now everything is perfect!" Annie cheered happily causing both Oliver and Grace to laugh.

Suddenly Annie grew solemn,"The only thing that would make me even happier is if Miss Hannigan could learn to love me as all of you have. I know it sounds silly but I just can't imagine she's always been so bad. I just wish I could help her, I mean I was an orphan and I can't see how anything could be worse than that but look how good I turned out. Why couldn't she do the same? It could take a long time but if I can do it, then so can she."

Annie decided right then and there that she was going to try and help Miss hannigan whether she liked it or not!

Oliver scowled,"Annie I know you mean well but the woman almost got you killed! She dosen't deserve your help and even if she did, quite frankly I'm not entirely sure she'd even accept your help."

"Daddy warbucks, it was Rooster who almost got me killed not Miss hannigan and besides she did try to stop him. If it wasn't for Miss hannigan, I'd have been dead long before Punjab could've gotten to me." Annie explained and Grace looked thoughtful.

"Oliver, couldn't we at least give her a chance? There was a time I wondered if you'd ever change, ever notice me for example and look at you now. Please Oliver, won't you at least think about it?" Grace pleaded with him and he looked at both Grace and his little girl before he shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"I'll consider it but I will promise nothing, it could be dangerous. This Rooster fellow is known as an escape artist as well as a damn con man and I don't want either of you getting hurt or worse." Oliver huffed.

"But Rooster is in jail! How could it be dangerous?" Annie questioned.

"Like I said, he's known for his talent when it comes to escape even from prison. For all we know, he could come after you again or send his little girlfriend after you and I refuse to take any chance that might endanger you or Grace. Do you understand Annie? I love you both far too much to let anything happen to either of you." Oliver explained and Annie nodded.

"Okay Daddy, I understand." Annie replied with a sigh.

Grace looked at the clock,"Oh my, it's nine-thirty. Oliver, you and I should get ready for work. Annie darling, you're going to be late for your tennis lesson unless you go get ready." she told them.

"You're right Grace dear, go on Annie and get ready. We'll see you later." Oliver told his daughter and kissed her forehead.

Grace hugged Annie quickly before she hurried off to her room to get ready for the day,"I'll go get dressed and meet you in the office Oliver."

"Well go on then. Ah Grace..." Oliver trailed off and Grace smiled shyly.

"Yes Oliver?"

"I love you." Oliver replied nervously and Grace smiled,"And I love you Oliver, very much." she said and kissed him softly before she all but skipped down the hall towards her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Annie (the broad-way musical or the motion picture film.) Or any characters from Annie, I own nothing. I gain nothing from this story except to share my love for the classic musical and it's characters with other fans.**

 **Basic Summary: Based on the 1982 version. Takes place just after Punjab brings Annie down from the bridge. Goes more in depth about how Oliver and Grace react when they realize the danger Annie is in and shows just how worried they are about they're baby. Will also include details about the long lasting secret but newly discovered romantic feelings Oliver and Grace have for one another.**

* * *

After her tennis lesson Annie changed into one of her dresses that Daddy Warbucks had gotten her and brushed her unruly curls.

As she finished getting ready she thought about Miss Hannigan and how she always seemed so unhappy.

 _I gotta find a way to make Miss Hannigan happy and then maybe she won't be so grumpy all the time._

Once she was finished brushing her hair Annie decided to go see how her parents were doing with their work today.

Meanwhile in the slums of New York City Miss Hannigan was sitting on the front steps of her house after she'd been replaced at the orphanage with a bottle of her bathtub gin drinking away when she realized that someone was standing in front of her.

"Listen sister, I ain't got nothin' so why don't ya take y'er pretty little self and scram!" Miss Hannigan growled in annoyance.

"What kinda way is that to greet ya sister in law, Agatha?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Oh look, it's room service... Wait, what? Sister in law? How stupid do you think I am? Rooster couldn't marry ya even if he wanted to, he's in jail ya dumb broad!" Agatha replied and Lily giggled.

"Think again Aggie, he's out and when he's fooled the cops again which he will he's gonna kill that little brat o'yours once and for all! He also said that if you get in his way like ya did last time, he'll kill ya!" Lily warned her with an evil smirk.

"What brat? Annie? Ha! Good luck with that one because ya gonna need it if ya think you can to the brat without havin' the whole damn cop force after ya! Besides, I ain't got no reason to get in ya way so do me a favor and get the hell outta my face ya hotel floosie!" Miss Hannigan screeched.

Lily gave her a glare but turned and left her to her gin.

Miss Hannigan sat there for awhile in silence as she waited until she was sure Lily was gone and out of hearing distance before she raised the bottle of gin to her lips and took a swig.

"As if I could get in their way. Even if I were to try and stop'em or tell the cops, who'd believe me? Oh yeah, nobody... except..." Miss Hannigan trailed off when she realized there was only one person who would believe her. Annie.

"I gotta warn'em!" Miss Hannigan muttered to herself as she stood up and stumbled into her house to change into something more fitting to be worn around children, if she was going to get them to listen to her she was going to have act and look presentable.

Back at Warbucks mansion

Annie was outside in the gardens playing fetch with Sandy when she thought she saw someone she recognized walking outside the fence, it almost looked like Miss Hannigan but she didn't usually dress so well which confused Annie greatly.

She ran into the house with Sandy trailing behind and went out front to see if it was her.

"I'm sorry miss but you cannot go in there." One of the guards told the woman who growled in frustration.

Annie knew that growl well and went over to the guard,"That's Miss Hannigan! Let her in!" Annie ordered then added,"If you're worried about Daddy warbucks, don't. I'll take the blame. Now let her in."

The guard reluctantly nodded and opened the gates,"Thank you, Annie." Miss Hannigan told her.

"Don't thank me yet! What do ya want, Miss Hannigan?!" Annie interrogated with a serious tone of voice.

"Look, Annie I need you to believe me. Listen very carefully, Rooster escaped from prison and sent his little girlfriend to pay me a visit this morning. They're coming after you, I came to warn you. I may not have always treated you right but have I ever lied to you? Rooster is far worse than I ever was and he'll stop at nothin' to get what he wants and he wants to kill ya. I could end up dead just for bein' here but I had to warn you and your parents!" Miss Hannigan rambled on until Annie took her by the hand and led her inside the house.

"You need to tell Daddy Warbucks exactly what you just told me!" Annie told her and she shook her head.

"Annie, no. He won't believe me but I knew you would, that's why I came here." Miss Hannigan replied and Annie spun around looking slightly angry.

"Miss Hannigan, do you wanna help protect me or not?! Because the only way this'll work is if you tell Daddy Warbucks what you told me! Now pull yourself together! Honestly, and you thought us kids were irritating." Annie shouted at her before muttering the last part under her breath.

Annie spun back around when she heard her parents voices asking what was going on?

"Miss Hannigan came to warn us. Rooster escaped." Annie explained but spun around when she caught Miss Hannigan trying to make a brake for it.

Annie grabbed wrist and pulled her back,"Oh no ya don't! You're gonna stand here and tell Daddy what you just told me, Now! Or do I need to put you in the closet like you used to do to me?"

"Annie, what is she doing here? How did she even get in?" Grace asked and Annie looked to Miss Hannigan.

"I told the guards to let her in, they didn't want to but I told them I'd take the blame. I knew she wouldn't be here unless it was important. Go on, tell'em Miss Hannigan." Annie explained.

Oliver remained silent though he was absolutely furious, he did want not that woman anywhere near Grace or Annie.

"Look I'm not blind, I can see I ain't welcome here so I'll go but like Annie told ya Rooster's out and he's after her! He's probably still mad about the check she ripped up. Anyway, I know this because Lily St. Regis payed me a visit this mornin' and told me that once the cops pipe down on lookin' for'em he's gonna kill'er. Now I may be scum to you but trust me my brother is much worse and I may not be fond of this one or any for that matter but no kid deserves what Rooster is capable of. Anyway now you know to be careful so I'll just go." Miss Hannigan huffed before she turned to go.

"Miss Hannigan, Wait!" Annie stopped her and looked at her parents.

"Lily also told her that Rooster said if she tried to stop'em that this time he wouldn't just hit'er, he'd kill'er! I know she can be a royal pain in the backside but she helped save me on the bridge and now she's tryin' to help save me again. We can't let Rooster kill her! Please Daddy Warbucks, can't she stay here with us? Please?!" Annie pleaded with her father and Oliver looked like he was going to explode like a volcano.

Miss Hannigan looked at Annie like she'd grown another head,"Kid, why in the seven... seas would you wanna help me after all I did to ya, after how I treated ya?"

Annie smiled and replied,"Simply because it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah well... I don't think they agree with ya. Besides I never asked for your help, I'd be better off on my own anyway. Look at the bright side as always Annie, if I'm dead then at least you'll never have to see my face again so do yourself a favor and forget about me." Miss Hannigan replied and Oliver nodded.

"An excellent idea, Goodbye Miss Hannigan." Oliver replied harshly causing Grace to gasp as Annie took off to her room in tears.

"Miss Hannigan, don't move! I'll be just a moment and then I'd like a word with you!" Grace told her with a glare that gave no room to argue before she took off into the office after Oliver.

Miss Hannigan let out a huff and sat down on one of the chairs outside the office.

In the office

Grace and Oliver were arguing furiously,

"Oliver Warbucks! How could you be so cruel! I may not like the woman but she did risk her life, Again, for our daughter and yet you would throw her out!? You'd be condemning her to death by practically giving her to her brother to slaughter!" Grace scolded him and he lost it on her.

"That woman may have stopped that madman she calls a brother, yes, but she is the reason Annie was almost killed! Further more, Annie isn't our daughter she's _my_ daughter and I don't want that woman anywhere near her or you!" Oliver bellowed in his fury only to realize what he'd said a minute too late when he saw the tears in Grace's eyes.

"Grace, wait! I'm sorry..." Oliver tried to apologize but Grace shook her head and ran out of the room.

"What have I done?" Oliver whispered to himself before he buried his face in his hands.

When Grace reappeared with tears in her eyes Miss Hannigan looked up,"Didn't go so well, huh?"

Grace wiped her eyes and regained her composure,"I'm sorry you had to hear that but I assure you I will make him see reason to help you."

"The name's Agatha and I've heard worse so don't worry about it but maybe I should just get outta here before I cause more trouble then I'm worth. I don't need nor do I deserve yours or Annie's help anyway, I never have deserved anything good and do ya know why? Because I was born a bad apple! My father was a no good for nothin' drunk who used ta beat my mother and us kids. One night he hit'er so hard he killed her so he went straight to the noose so we were orphans but unlike these kids here we didn't even get into the orphanage. No, they had too many kids already so me and Rooster grew up on the streets of New York slums. Had ta steal just so we could eat. I come from a family of killers and criminals so I don't deserve no better. But if ya really wanna do somethin' for me, Tell Annie I'm sorry I wasn't any good ta her." Miss Hannigan explained and then she got up to leave.

However before she took even one step toward the door she heard,"C'mon Sis! I know you warned'em so get ya boosin' hiney out here 'fore I come in there and drag ya out! Don't make me kill ya in front of that brat, Agatha! I'm done foolin' around and it's judgement day for ya my dear sister!"

"It's Rooster! Don't worry about me, just keep Annie safe. If I go out there maybe he'll leave ya alone." Agatha told Grace.

"But he'll kill you!" Grace stated the obvious,"Welcome to my life! I know he'll kill me but I ain't important here, Annie is so protect her insteada waistin' your time on me!"

"No! I won't let you do it! Annie wants us to help you so that's what I'm gonna do!" Grace replied just as Rooster burst through the front door.

"Hiya Sis!" Rooster greeted with a sadistic smirk as he raised the handgun he was armed with,"Say goodnight!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Annie (the broad-way musical or the motion picture film.) Or any characters from Annie, I own nothing. I gain nothing from this story except to share my love for the classic musical and it's characters with other fans.**

 **Basic Summary: Based on the 1982 version. Takes place just after Punjab brings Annie down from the bridge. Goes more in depth about how Oliver and Grace react when they realize the danger Annie is in and shows just how worried they are about they're baby. Will also include details about the long lasting secret but newly discovered romantic feelings Oliver and Grace have for one another.**

* * *

 _"Hiya Sis!" Rooster greeted with a sadistic smirk as he raised the handgun he was armed with,"Say goodnight!"_

* * *

Miss Hannigan backed away from her brother slowly,"Rooster, stop it! Ya don't gotta do this! You can kill me if you wanna but ya don't gotta kill that kid, she's just a baby. Don't be like him, like our father was. He was a monster but you don't gotta be like that!"

"Shut up about that! You and Mom were always bad-mouthin' him, she got what she deserved and so will you!" Rooster screamed at her.

Grace quickly shielded Miss Hannigan by stepping in front of her,"Rooster, Get out! Now or I'll-"

"What?! Call the bacon patrol? Go ahead call the cops, see if I care but you'll be sorry!" Rooster sassed Grace with a cocky grin.

"Now get outta the way or I'll shoot you too, doll face!" Rooster snarled but Grace stood her ground.

Little did any of them know that Annie had come down from her room and was standing on the landing of the staircase frozen in fear.

"Suit yourself, blue eyes! Say goodnight!" Rooster laughed before he raised the gun and pulled the trigger shooting Grace in the shoulder.

"NO! Mommy!" Annie screamed catching Rooster's attention.

"C'mere, ya little brat!" he screamed and she froze in fear again.

"Annie Run!" Miss Hannigan screamed and tried to stop her brother before he could give chase.

Annie ran up to her room and locked the door before she hid under her bed.

Meanwhile, downstairs Miss Hannigan tackled her brother to the floor, grabbed him by his hair and bashed his head against the floor twice effectively knocking him out cold.

She took off the scarf she was wearing and tied Rooster's hands behind his back and then tied him to the staircase before crawling over to Grace.

"Hey! Don't even think about it sister, Annie needs you!" Miss Hannigan lightly smacked her cheeks trying to keep her awake.

"Annie...? Where's She?" Grace slurred while fighting to stay awake.

"She's upstairs somewhere, she's safe. I promise." Miss Hannigan replied.

"Thank...you... Agatha." Grace said in between gasps of pain.

Sandy came and laid down next to Grace letting out a small whine as he did so,"Hey Sandy. Go get Oliver." Grace breathed softly and Sandy tilted his head to one side before letting out one very loud bark.

Sandy stood up and trotted into the office to get Oliver's attention, he barked once very loud and then whined when Oliver asked the dog what was the matter with him.

Oliver thought maybe the dog had to go out so he got up and followed the dog out into the main entrance to see Rooster out cold and tied to the staircase and that woman kneeling on the floor but he didn't see Grace or Annie anywhere.

"Grace?" he called out.

"I'm... here... Oliver." Grace rasped out in pain and Oliver paled as he realized what had happened before he slowly made his way to her side and had to bite his fist to stifle a sob.

"This... This is exactly what I-I was talking about when I said I didn't want either you or Annie getting hurt. And this... this woman has brought nothing but trouble." Oliver stuttered while trying to keep his mix of rage or sorrow in check.

"Oliver... she saved Annie. Again. She could've let him shoot her but she stopped him. I heard her, she told Annie to run." Grace explained slowly still fighting to stay awake.

"Well... that maybe but look what's happened to you?" Oliver slightly conceded and Grace tried to smile but cringed in pain instead.

"Nothing... a little time... and rest won't... fix after we get the bullet out. Besides... this was my... own doing, not... hers. I chose to... stand in front of... her and I... knew the... risk." Grace explained.

"But Grace, why?" Oliver questioned.

"Because... I knew you would... do the same if... it were me or Annie. And because I know it's what... _our daughter..._ would have wanted. She wouldn't want Agatha to... die despite... her treatment of Annie... and because it was and... is the right thing... to do." Grace explained.

"Now tell Punjab to take me to the hospital so I can get this bullet out... while you stay with our... baby. Don't argue... Oliver, she needs her... father now and I'll be back... before your next furious... rant." Grace ordered as she reached up to cup his cheek lovingly.

Oliver stood up to call Punjab as she had requested and after he had Grace tried to tell him she loved him but Oliver gently pressed a finger to her lips.

"You can tell me when you get home and when I know without a doubt that I'm not going to lose you." Oliver whispered and kissed her cheek.

"You called Sahib?" Punjab said.

"Yes. There's been a terrible accident and I need to get Grace to the hospital." Oliver replied but Punjab knew better.

"I will take Miss Grace to the hospital Sahib, you must stay with Miss Annie." Punjab replied somehow knowing that was what Grace wanted and not having the time to argue do to Grace's blood loss Oliver nodded.

"Asp! Call the chief of police and tell him I've found one of their missing prisoners, Rooster Hannigan!" Oliver bellowed and the Asp nodded.

"You! Don't move, not so much as an inch!" Oliver bellowed as he pointed to Miss Hannigan.

"Drake! Find Annie and tell her I wish to speak with her!" Oliver bellowed and Drake nodded.

"Saunders! Get me a drink and bring it to my office!" Oliver bellowed once more and once more he was obeyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Annie (the broad-way musical or the motion picture film.) Or any characters from Annie, I own nothing. I gain nothing from this story except to share my love for the classic musical and it's characters with other fans.**

 **Basic Summary: Based on the 1982 version. Takes place just after Punjab brings Annie down from the bridge. Goes more in depth about how Oliver and Grace react when they realize the danger Annie is in and shows just how worried they are about they're baby. Will also include details about the long lasting secret but newly discovered romantic feelings Oliver and Grace have for one another.**

 **Author's Note: I don't know if Guantanamo Bay Prison was around in the 1930's but I decided to use it this story anyways simply because Rooster Hannigan is a really bad guy and needs to be locked away from the world to keep Annie and his sister safe as well as Grace. So yeah, anyway enjoy the story and please let me know what you think in the reviews when you have the time. Thanx guys. :)**

* * *

After being told it was safe and that Oliver wished to speak to her, Annie slowly made her way down to his office although she stopped to hug Miss Hannigan.

"Thank you Miss Hannigan. I always knew deep down you weren't so bad, maybe you just need someone to love you and make you happy. Like Daddy Warbucks." Annie told her but before she could say anything in reply Oliver called out to Annie.

"I better go before he starts bellowing again." Annie said before scampering into her father's office.

"Is Mom gonna be alright?" Annie asked.

Oliver looked slightly confused,"Mom? Oh you mean Grace, of course how silly of me. Yes Annie, your... Mother will be just fine but she's going to need her rest in order to get better.

"Annie darling, I wanted to apologize about how I acted earlier towards Miss Hannigan and I will apologize to her as well but I wanted to make sure you were alright first." Oliver said softly and Annie's eyes welled with tears as she ran into his waiting arms.

"I forgive you Daddy but you have to apologize to Mom too for what you said earlier about me only being your daughter." Annie sobbed and Oliver instantly felt guilty.

Annie looked up at her father to see the tears in his eyes and she reached up to wipe his eyes.

"I never even realized I'd said it until it was too late to take it back. She's right though, I have been cruel not only to Miss Hannigan but to you and your mother as well. You both deserve better than I could ever be to you." Oliver said sadly.

"Don't say that Daddy Warbucks! Everybody makes mistakes, nobody is perfect. You just have to learn to love them for their faults as well as their good stuff, like I love you because even though you can be grumpy you can also be funny. You gotta take the good with the bad and I'm gonna stick with you even on your grumpy days. And Mom will too because she loves you even with your flaws because those flaws are what make you... well you." Annie explained causing Oliver to snicker.

"Annie my dear, you are a rare gem my angel. Every time I think you can't surprise me anymore, you go and do just that. I love you so much." Oliver told her and she smiled.

"And I love you, Daddy Warbucks!" Annie replied and kissed his cheek.

Annie and Oliver as well as Miss Hannigan ate dinner as they waited for the police to come get Rooster and by the time the police did get there it was nearly eight-thirty at night so Oliver called Cecile and asked her to help Annie get ready for bed.

"I'll try to come and say goodnight Annie but if it gets too late then I'll see you in the morning." Oliver told her but was confused when Annie cringed in fear.

"What's the matter Annie? Did I say something wrong?" he asked and Annie shook her head no.

"No, it's just... that's what he said before he shot Mom. He said 'Say Goodnight'." Annie replied and pointed to Rooster.

"Oh Annie, I'm sorry my darling. I'll tell you what, you go with Cecile to get ready for bed and then tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together. Just the two of us, Alright?" Oliver offered and Annie grinned.

"Okay Daddy, I love you. Goodnight." Annie said kissing him on the cheek.

"And I love you, my angel. Sweet dreams." Oliver breathed as Cecile led Annie up the stairs.

It was close to midnight when the police finally left to take Rooster back to prison although this time they were sending him to Guantanamo Bay Penitentiary instead of Sing-sing because Guantanamo was better guarded and was known to be nearly escape-proof.

So needless to say after dealing with all that Oliver was exhausted and all he wanted to do was go to bed but he couldn't do that quite yet.

"Asp, would you please take Miss Hannigan home?" Oliver asked and the Asp nodded.

"I bid you goodnight and as requested by Annie, I, much to my dismay, welcome you to our home to visit whenever you wish. I also apologize for my harshness earlier this afternoon and last but not least I must thank you for saving Annie's life again." Oliver explained and he was sincere although he secretly wished he wasn't.

"Your... welcome Mr. Warbucks." Miss Hannigan said feeling slightly awkward as she followed the Asp outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Annie (the broad-way musical or the motion picture film.) Or any characters from Annie, I own nothing. I gain nothing from this story except to share my love for the classic musical and it's characters with other fans.**

 **Basic Summary: Based on the 1982 version. Takes place just after Punjab brings Annie down from the bridge. Goes more in depth about how Oliver and Grace react when they realize the danger Annie is in and shows just how worried they are about they're baby. Will also include details about the long lasting secret but newly discovered romantic feelings Oliver and Grace have for one another.**

* * *

After the Asp left to take Miss Hannigan home Oliver was about to settle in for the night when the telephone rang, he sighed and picked up the receiver.

It was Punjab with good news,"They want her to spend the night here but said that I can bring her home first thing in the morning Sahib, Miss Grace will be a little sore in the shoulder but aside from that she will be just fine." Punjab explained and Oliver exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath.

"Thank you for letting me know Punjab, I am so relieved that she's alright. I wish I was there with her but I know she'd just tell me to stay with Annie. Now, you'll bring her straight home in the morning?" Oliver asked before he heard Grace giggling in the background.

"Yes Sahib, you have my word. Miss Grace says to tell you to and I quote, stop being such a worry-wart and go get some rest and that she loves you." Punjab passed along the message sounding slightly awkward causing Oliver to chuckle.

"Alright, watch over her for me Punjab and I will see you both in the morning." Oliver replied before he said goodnight and hung up the phone.

The Asp returned a few minutes later and reported that he drove Miss Hannigan home safe before he offered to lock up and make sure nothing was amiss.

"If you would, Asp. I'd appreciate it as I am very tired." Oliver said thankfully and Asp nodded.

"Of course, Sir." Asp replied before he went about his duties.

 _After all Asp and Punjab have done and continue to do around here to protect not only me but now Annie as well as Grace, they deserve a raise._

 _I hope Annie is sleeping peacefully after all she has been through today what with my slight over-reaction to that woman and her horrid brother, not to mention witnessing Grace getting shot by that monstrosity._

 _I think I'll just check in on her._

Oliver shook himself from his thoughts as he made his way up to Annie's room and quietly cracked the door open to see her sleeping soundly with Sandy curled up next to her.

The dog raised his head and looked at Oliver before wagging his tail ever so slightly.

"I just came to check on you two but it seems you have the situation under control so I'll leave you to it. Goodnight Sandy, sleep well." Oliver whispered as quietly as possible before closing the door gently.

Now that he was sure his daughter was sleeping well he could finally turn in for the night.

Little did he that when he awoke he would be in for a surprise but until then he would sleep well knowing that Annie wasn't having nightmares and that Grace would home safe by morning.

Oliver's Nightmare

 _Oliver walked into his office to start off his day only to find a fuming Grace and she was holding up the morning news paper but what was even more disturbing was the headline on the front page:_

 _Miss Agatha Hannigan Found Dead This Morning In What Appears To Be A Bloody Massacre!_

 _"Are you happy now, Oliver?! You could have prevented this from happening and saved her life! But no, You just had to be a coward! Too afraid that Annie might get hurt again which I can understand, what I cannot understand is how you could let your fear take over completely! I know she wasn't the most moral of people but she deserved a chance and you could have given her that chance but now it's too late because now she is dead! Annie is extremely upset right now and it's all your fault so don't be surprised if she refuses to talk to you for awhile, not that I can blame her! Honestly Oliver, I'm not entirely sure if I want to talk to you right now but unfortunately I have to because I needed to tell you that-" Grace was cut off as gunshots sounded._

 _"Grace!" Oliver shouted as she fell to the floor._

 _"I-I.. am... very disappointed... in you!" Grace choked out with her last breath._

"No! Grace... don't leave me, I'm sorry. I-I never meant for this to happen, come back." Oliver muttered in his sleep as he tossed and turned.

It was three in the morning and Annie got out of bed as if someone was calling out to her even though she knew that no one had called her but for some reason she felt as if someone needed her.

So Annie walked out of her room and down the hall before she stopped outside the door to her father's room, she turned the handle and quietly went into the room closing the door behind her.

Annie heard her father muttering and mumbling in his sleep so she climbed onto his bed and curled up next to him and then suddenly the mumbling stopped.

Annie thought about going back to her own room but decided to stay with her father since he seemed almost comforted by her closeness. Annie closed her eyes and within an instant was once again sound asleep and she as well as her father remained that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
